Untitled
by xoxoFallenLeaves
Summary: Dumbledore goes to save Harry, coming face to face with Voldemort. What happens if something goes wrong? I'm bad at summaries. Lots of random OC pairings...
1. Prologue

**The Bad (would be an understatement) Beginning**

It was a dark night. The Potters, knowing what were to happen, sat shivering in the room of their new-born baby, Harry.

'He looks just like you, James,' said the woman, her words trembling ever so slightly.

'But his eyes are just like yours, Lily,' the man called James, smiled, just a little bit.

Thunder clashed outside, and the house shook violently. James and Lily looked at each other worriedly. But for a while, just a little longer, they wanted to stay like this, watching their baby breathe, as he slept soundly. But this seemed to be out of the question. The thunder woke their baby, and he cried. Lily took the child in her arms and laid him on her chest. The parents stared at each other, knew that they were thinking the same, and stayed calm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere outside a small, dark house, stood a man. He was old. Ancient, some may call him, his white beard reached well below his waist. He was bespectacled in half-moon glasses and he wore a long blue robe. In his hand, he held a wand, the tip glowing a shade of white that almost seemed blue. He faced another figure. The man was dressed in black, which accented his pale skin. His features were hard to make out because of the moonlight behind him. The latter figure spoke.

'So, professor Dumbledore,' there was a hint of sarcasm in is cruel, cold voice. 'You do realize what is happening?'

The old man thought for a while.

'Yes, yes. I do believe so,' his voice was calm. 'Who has revealed to you the location of this house?'

'Peter Pettigrew,' his voice was light and casual.

'Ah, yes. Peter. I should have known,' his voice, in turn, was also casual.

The figure cloaked in black walked closer towards the old man. His face could be seen now. He was ugly. He had no nose, just slits in the middle of his face. His eyes were narrowed and his pupils were crimson. His ears were almost stuck to his head. He resembled a snake.

As the man walked closer, he raised his wand higher. He stopped walking suddenly, as if he were afraid of the old man. His wand was raised up to his shoulder now.

'AVEDA KEDAVRA!' A green light shot from his wand.

The man called Dumbledore flicked his wand once, and red light shot out from it. The two lights fought each other a while, until the snake-like man had tired, and let go of his wand. Dumbledore still held his wand, and at this time, he waved it around in the air, like a sword, and purple light was emitted where the wand had been. The man grasped at his chest, and seemed to choke.

'Tom, you could turn back, you know,' said Dumbledore quietly and sadly.

The man reached his hand out painfully and grabbed his wand. He hesitated for a moment, thinking.

'Why would I do that? So I could live in a world full of these disgusting half-breeds and mudbloods?' But his tone was different.

Tom stood up awkwardly, and, his mouth twisting into a grimace, shouted, 'IMPERIO!'

Dumbledore raised his wand again, and mouthed the word "incarcerous". The light from Tom's wand and the light from Dumbledore's wand met, but did not repel each other. Instead, they simply fused, rapidly, swallowing each other up. It kept going, even after reaching the tips of each others' wands, until both Dumbledore and the man called Tom were engulfed in the strange-coloured light.


	2. Dumbledore

**Chapter One : Dumbledore**

Outside, through the window, James and Lily Potter saw a strange light glowing.

'You wait with Harry. I'll be back. Protect him,' James looked pleadingly at his wife.

'But what if he kil—,' Lily stopped and nodded. 'Alright. I'll be waiting.'

James kissed Lily briefly, kissed Harry's forehead and headed out of the room. He walked across the hall, went down the stairs, and reached the door. James stood thinking, briefly. What was the light he saw? Why wasn't Voldemort already coming after Harry? James turned the door knob, and came face to face with Dumbledore.

'Professor Dumbledore?'

'Yes?' Dumbledore asked.

'Voldemort—' he was interrupted.

'He has been taken care of. But you must know, James.' Dumbledore hesitated, putting his words together. 'He will be back soon.'

'But… how?' James wondered out loud, and saw the grimace on Dumbledore's face. 'Um… Come in, professor.'

James led the way to the living room. Professor Dumbledore sat down on a chair by the fireplace.

'Should I bring Lily?'

'As you wish,"

James quickly walked upstairs to Harry's room where he saw his wife and child.

'James! What happened?' Lily asked.

'I'm not sure, either,' he started. 'Professor Dumbledore is downstairs.'

Lily stood up and cradled the small Harry in her arms. James embraced both of them briefly, and they went downstairs together.

'Ah, Lily, Harry.' Dumbledore gestured for them to sit by him. He took his wand and conjured up three glasses. Then he conjured a bottle of mead. He filled the three glasses with the liquid, and handed a glass each to James and Lily. 'I don't have much time to explain. You may be confused, but all will come to order. I will sort out the matters; you do not have to worry about a thing.'

'Worry about what, professor?' James asked.

'I am not a... safe person at the moment... and Voldemort will be back. That is all I can promise you. But just remember, don't trust me. Danger lurks at every corner. I cannot guarantee you that I'll always be around. At least, when I am around, I will not be myself. You will understand eventually, but until then, I will not come in contact with people very much. Don't trust anyone, except your closest friends. Most of all, do not trust Peter Pettigrew nor me. If you wish to know something, try finding out about the Imperius curse and the Incarcerous charm. My time is running out. I will see you when I think is appropriate time to.' Dumbledore sipped the last drop of his mead, stood up and left quite abruptly. Lily and James pondered at this, but never figured out what had just happened.

* * *

Er.. Next chapter's coming really soon. 


	3. Childhood

Sorry for the slow update, I guess I lied last time. I tried to put it up early, but I was busy.

And as for the last chapter, I had writer's block, as you can probably tell from my horrible grammar.

* * *

A boy, around 2 years old, ran across a grass field. He reached a stream of river and looked at the other boy shone on the water. He had messy hair and green eyes. He smiled and waved. The boy in the river smiled and waved back. He looked around and found his parents sitting on the grass behind him. He ran to his mother and hugged her tight.

'Mummy! There's a boy in the river!' he said.

His mother smiled lovingly and his father laughed heartily.

'Don't worry, sweetheart, it's just a reflection. Like you see in the mirror,' his mother replied.

'The mirror?' The boy tilted his head inquisitively.

'Of course, Harry. There's nothing to worry about!' His dad spoke, ruffling his already messy hair. 'Guess what?'

'Huh?' the little boy asked.

'Your godfather and your uncle are coming over for dinner today!'

The boy gasped, and let out a small laugh. 'Sirius and Remus?' he asked.

The father just nodded.

The sun shone brightly, and to the boy, the world was filled with laughter.

* * *

The sun was shining overhead. The girl squinted her eyes and put her right hand to her forehead to block out the light. 

'Mummy! Where are we going?' The girl asked.

'We're going down to the shops to buy things for dinner, Adel,' her mother replied, looking at her four year old daughter.

They were both very beautiful. Their hair was a shade of light, their eyes a deep shade of blue. The woman wore a white witch's robe, and the girl wore a light blue dress. They walked, hand in hand, down a cobblestone road towards the busy, crowed market.

* * *

The wind made her violet, almost black hair, blow into her face. She tucked it behind her ear and continued down the dark street with her parents. She was hated by the others. "Vampire by blood". A trait only achieved if one of the parents were a half-blood or a non-vampire. They hated her. But she was young, careless, and indifferent to the discrimination as any other three year old would be. Occasionally, she would look up, either at her mother or her father, and smiled happily.

* * *

A gust of wind whipped at her face. A second gust blew, making her shiver. She put her hands to her face and blew. A thin jet of fire, warm to the touch for her, streamed out of her nose. The girl continued walking through the forest, her feet hitting the soft dirt below, one after another. 

The child was around six years old. She had dark, black hair which made her pale skin seem even whiter. Only a thin ribbon of moon light lighted the long passage in the forest in front of her. She coughed slightly, and walked slowly towards a large, tall tree and sat down beneath the canopy, sheltering herself from the rain which gradually became harder.

* * *

'Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?' she cried softly underneath a thin, gray blanket made of a rather rough material. 

The four year old girl rolled around in her sleep. Her black hair stuck to her face with cold sweat. She woke up at the noise of a tree branch and heavy rain hitting against a window nearby. She looked around to see the other children of the orphanage sleeping. Some were quiet; others were muttering unintelligibly, and one or two of the others were coughing. She sat up and wrapped her small arms around her legs. Recalling what had recently happened to her, she cried quietly, burying her face in her knees as her shoulders shook.

* * *

Well thanks for reading... ? I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But, um, yeah, I know it's too short... I haven't been... motivated. Next one might be slightly longer, who knows... 


End file.
